Electronic systems and circuits are often utilized in a number of scenarios to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as computers, video equipment, and communication systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reduction in analyzing and communicating information in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, these activities involve storage of vast amounts of information and significant resources are expended storing and processing the information. Losing the data can be very detrimental and a number of traditional approaches attempt to utilize data recovery and backup scenarios to facilitate preservation of the data. Cloud computing and storage is emerging as a relatively cheap and trusted medium to store various types of data, however movement of information through clouds can be very complex and complicated.
In attempts to cater to various arising cloud computing and storage scenarios, conventional approaches often include multiple offerings that attempt to backup data to a particular cloud vendor. However, a customer or end user may wish or need to switch storage to a different cloud vendor. The need or desire to switch storage from a first cloud vendor to a second cloud vendor can arise due various technical or tactical considerations. It is appreciated that there can be a variety of scenarios which may motivate or demand cloud vendor migration (e.g., the reasons can include: a cloud vendor going bankrupt, more attractive offerings by another vendor, various legal demands or constraints, etc.). However, traditional approaches do not typically have convenient tools available to assist or ensure that customers can easily migrate their data from one cloud vendor to another cloud vendor. Conventional attempts at switching data storage from a first vendor to a second vendor can be very complex and complicated, and often require a significant amount of manual user interaction.